moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The SpongeBob Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue (2019 Nicktoon animated movie)
The SpongeBob Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue is to be an upcoming Nicktoon animated movie starring the voice talents from Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Mary Jo Catlett, Dee Bradley Baker, Doug Lawrence, Marion Ross, Jill Talley, Jim Cummings, Tim Conway, Lori Alan, Carlos Alazraqui, Scarlett Johanssen, John O'Hurley, Victoria Beckham, Emily Hahn, Jason Marsden and Sebastian Bach. It's to be put in movie theaters on July 31, 2020. Plot Summary 1 day right after the events of the 1st film and the 2nd film, there's more trouble bubbling up in Bikini Bottom and King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's other daughter, Neptuna has been kidnapped by Plankton and his best friend for life and minion, Squarch, so SpongeBob and Patrick seek help from the 2 retired undersea comic book heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in order to become their alter-egos, Spongeman and Pat-Boy. Together as always, Spongeman and Pat-Boy go out on a quest to rescue Neptuna, but when they look on the big jumbo-tron, they find out that Plankton and Squarch have turned everybody including Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Fred, Tom, Nancy, Sadie, Nat, Grandma Squarepants, Fred, Tom and even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy into stone statues. Spongeman and Pat-Boy never wanna give up, but they know that Bikini Bottom will be back to the way it was before. Voice Cast Members * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Spongeman, Gary and the French Narrator (voices) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick/Patboy (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy and Sadie Rechid (voices) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward (voice) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (voice) * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Tom, Harold and Nat Peterson (voices) * Doug Lawrence as Plankton, Fred, Larry, Perch Perkins and Tom's yelling and screaming effects (voices) * Marion Ross as Grandma Squarepants (voices) * Jill Talley as Karen (voice) * Jim Cummings as Mermaid Man (voice, replacing both the late Ernest Borgnine and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy (voice) * Lori Alan as Pearl (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter (voice) * Scarlett Johanssen as Princess Mindy (voice) * John O'Hurley as King Neptune (voice) * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite (voice) * Emily Hahn as Princess Neptuna (voice) * Jason Marsden as Squarch (voice) * Sebastian Bach as Prince Triton (voice) Live Action Cast Members * Bart McCarthy as Captain Bart (live action pirate appearance) * Kristopher Logan as Squinty (live action pirate appearance) * D.P. FitzGerald as Bonesy (live action pirate appearance) * Cole S. McKay Cole as Scruffy (live action pirate appearance) * Dylan Haggerty as Stitches (live action pirate appearance) * Henry Kingi as Inky (live action pirate appearance) * Randolph Jones as Tiny (live action pirate appearance) * Chris Cummins as Concession Guy # 1 (live action appearance) * Todd Duffey as Concession Guy # 2 (live action appearance) * Mageina Tovah as the Movie Usher Woman (live action appearance) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Bubble Stand'' *SpongeBob's bubble stand can be seen in the background when SpongeBob goes right outside to work in the Krusty Krab kitchen. ''Ripped Pants'' * A picture of SpongeBob's beach band can be seen on the wall of SpongeBob's bedroom. ''Pizza Delivery'' * The deluxe krabby patty pizza box can be seen as an empty box. ''Chocolate With Nuts'' * The Choco-Deluxe bars can be seen in SpongeBob's snack food drawer. '' ''No Weenies Allowed * The potato salad that SpongeBob stepped in by accident can be seen in the back of SpongeBob's refrigerator. Transcripts *[[The SpongeBob Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue teaser trailer transcript|''The SpongeBob Movie'': A Mermaid's Rescue teaser trailer transcript]] *[[The SpongeBob Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue trailer transcript|''The SpongeBob Movie'': A Mermaid's Rescue trailer transcript]] *[[The SpongeBob Movie: A Mermaid's Rescue transcript|''The SpongeBob Movie'': A Mermaid's Rescue transcript]] Category:Nickelodeon films